The Jealousy Game
by Interstella
Summary: Sanzo loves Goku, but he won't say it. Time for Gojyo and Hakkai to take action. Kinda wird. GokuXSanzo-COMPLETE


The Jealousy game

Sanzo loves Goku, Goku doesn't realize, Sanzo wont say it. It's up to Hakkai and Gojyo to move things along.

They decided to play the jealousy game.

Stage one, Get Sanzo suspicious.

"Hey Goku, would you like another ride?" Hakkai asked innocently. Sanzo peered over the paper he was reading. Hakkai was stood behind Goku, one arm around the younger man's shoulder and the other around his waist. His head was leaning on Goku's shoulder. From the angle that Sanzo could see, he could have sworn that the green-eyed man was naked. He raised an eyebrow. Since when had Hakkai been interested in Goku?

"But I'm still tired from the last time. Can we do it again later?" Goku asked. His arm instinctively covered the one that Hakkai had put around his waist. The young man looked Hakkai in the eye. "I'll come to your room later?"

Hakkai smiled as Sanzo spit out the coffee that he was drinking then walked out of the room.

Stage one, complete.

Now for stage two...

Stage two, Make Sanzo notice Goku.

"Damn she's hot." This comment surprised Sanzo. Not because of the words, but because of who was saying them.

"Excuse me?" Sanzo asked.

"Huh?" Goku acted as though he hadn't said anything, just as Gojyo had told him to. Goku had no idea why Gojyo asked him to say that, but he'd bribed him. If he said it, when a woman passed by, Gojyo would give him some food. And Goku was very hungry.

"I didn't know you were into women." That came out wrong. Sanzo mentally scolded himself for speaking before he thought.

"Of course I am! What, you think I prefer men?" Goku made a face. "Not a chance!"

The monk hid his disappointment well, but those who knew him could still see it. Unfortunately (or fortunately if you wanna think like that) Goku knew him that well. "Huh?" He decided to pretend he hadn't seen it.

Later.

"Hey, Gojyo, why did you ask me to say that? What the hell are you up to? You and Hakkai have been acting weird lately. Is there something wrong?" Goku asked the kappa when they were finally alone.

"Nah. You really are a baka aren't you? We're doing this for you and Sanzo." He said.

"Whadda ya mean?" Goku resorted angrily.

"As I was once told, 'feelings cannot speak for themselves.'"

"Huh?"

Gojyo left, leaving a very confused Goku. When Sanzo entered the room, he found Goku staring at the wall. The monk was tired, so instead of calling Goku a baka like usual, he too stood and stared at the wall, trying to figure out what was so interesting. They stood like that for several minutes until Hakkai walked in.

He wasn't expecting Sanzo and Goku to both be staring at a wall, so he joined them. He figured that if Sanzo was interested, there must be something worth looking at. After a while, Sanzo spoke.

"We take walls for granted. If there were no walls, we wouldn't have ceilings. And if we didn't have ceilings, we would have no reason for floors, and we would get wet. Walls are truly magnificent." At that point, Gojyo walked in. All he heard was 'Walls are truly magnificent.'

"Why are walls magnificent?" He asked, standing by his friends and looking at the wall.

"They keep us dry." Hakkai supplied.

"And they give us floors." Goku put in.

"If there were no walls, there wouldn't be second stories to buildings, only stairs going no place." Sanzo told Gojyo.

"What the hell are you guys on?" Gojyo asked, as he too was captured by the brilliance that was the wall. "'Coz I want some."

And so, the Sanzo party stood staring at a wall until it was too dark to do so.

"Well that was time well spent." Hakkai said as he began to make dinner.

"I never realized how much we relied on walls..." Goku said. "Hey food!" Hakkai smiled as he sprinkled Goku with salt and pepper.

"Who's up for fried monkey!?"

Goku dived at him. They both ended up full of flour (even though they were having chicken soup 0.o) and sitting on the floor, giggling.

"Get a room!" Sanzo growled before he walked out of the room in a more grumpy mood than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked the room.

Gojyo smirked. Time for stage three.

Stage three, Matchmaking.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was jealous." Gojyo told the flour covered monkey.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Baka," This came from Hakkai. Goku was surprised. Hakkai never insulted anyone, and yet, he'd just called Goku an idiot. "He's jealous because I was flirting with you." Goku went red. "I was doing it to make him jealous. Him, and someone else." Hakkai looked at Gojyo suggestively.

"Well, I gotta say, I think it worked, on both accounts." Gojyo said. Goku made a face.

"Get a room." He said before leaving. He didn't know where he was going, but he let his feet carry him somewhere. He didn't realize where he was going until he reached Sanzo's door.

"Sanzo?" Goku knocked on the door softly. "Sanzo, can I come in?" He asked and entered regardless of the man's negative answer.

"What do you want Goku?" Sanzo asked tiredly. He was lying on the bed facing away from the door.

"Hakkai and Gojyo said that you're jealous. Hakkai said he did it on purpose."

Sanzo snickered. "I know."

"Huh?"

"That's what you get for telling Hakkai your secrets." He sighed. "I know that he was doing it on purpose. But I wonder... did he tell you why he did it?" Sanzo turned to face Goku.

Goku shook his head. "They started getting all mushy, so I left. Will you tell me why they were doing it?"

"What did you think of them doing it?" Sanzo changed the subject.

"Huh? It was... nice to be noticed, but it was weird coming from Hakkai. He kept asking me if I wanted a ride on this new game. It's a vertual reality and it's really awsome! You should try it sometime! But right now, answer my question. You can't get out of it that easy. Tell me why they were doing it."

Sanzo sighed again. "You sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure!"

"They want me to..." He said something into a cough. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, Goku had fantastic hearing.

"They wanted you to notice me? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Because why?"

Sanzo was beginning to get annoyed. "Just because!"

"But why?"

"Because I LOVE YOU! Uh... I mean... Uh..."

Goku was very red. He looked away, his eyes noticing anything but Sanzo.

"Goku." Sanzo placed his hand under Goku's chin. He lifted his chin and moved closer. "Look at me."

Golden eyes met purple ones. Sanzo lent forward and hovered his lips close to Goku's. "I love you." He was about to pull away when Goku pulled him to him.

Their lips met. Sanzo froze for a second. He had never been kissed before. Goku's tongue ran over his lips and Sanzo opened his mouth and thrust his own tongue into the other man's mouth. Goku's arms found their way around Sanzo's neck and the monk put his arms around Goku's waist and pulled him closer.

Neither man noticed Hakkai stood at the door, smiling softly. Gojyo stood behind Hakkai and put his arms around the other man's waist. Hakkai moved out of the doorframe and followed Gojyo to his room.

-END-

A/N BB: Oh yeah, the bit about the wall is based on a conversation RinRin and I had with a friend of ours at a café... I wonder why people were giving us weird looks... So thank you Barney and RinRin for that bit of inspiration. I think I'll go insane now.

Barney: Too late!

BB: Hey! What's that supposta mean?

Barn: You're crazy already.

BB: So are you!

Barn: Wivvlisjeh! Hmmmmm pointy...

BB (Don't ask... unless it's in a review...)

Barn: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
